1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus secured to a withdrawer for protecting the portable electronic apparatus from theft.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the information technology is highly developed, and many portable electronic apparatuses are equipped with portable information storage media. For example, laptop computers are used to carry important business or personal data. However, there is no effective method of protecting the data storage devices in laptop computers, for example, hard disk, CD-ROM, memory, from theft.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for protecting laptop computers from theft. Referring to FIG. 1, the laptop computer 10 includes a base 110, a screen 120, a fastener 130 and an electronic apparatus 140. The screen 120 and the base 110 are pivotally connected, and the electronic apparatus 140 is assembled to the base 110. The screen 120 is used for displaying image, and the base 110 is used for installing various data processing and data recording devices. The fastener 130 is suitable for fastening to the base 110 to lock the portable electronic apparatus 10 to a particular position (as the bottom right corner in FIG. 1). In addition, the electronic apparatus 140 may be a CD-ROM or a hard disk. Thus, the entire laptop computer 10 may be locked to a particular position with a fastener 130. Even though this method may be effective in preventing the main body of the computer from being stolen, the hardware storing important data are not protected at all. Thus, the electronic devices installed in laptop computers still lack protection against theft.